vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iruna and Toram Online
Summary Iruna and Toram Online are mobile MMORPGs by Asomibo that focus around an adventurer and his/her journey. Both games take place in the same universe, but at different points in time. Powers of the Verse he verse has beings as low as Multi-City Block level, up to the gods that created the world of Iruna. Their existence alone holds the universe with its uncountable amount of realms in place while granting humanity different concepts. There are also many weapons, capable of eradicating large cities or even erasing the entire cosmos. Calculations *Specia moving a continent *Vatendeths Voice. *Dragon causes landslides *Magical weapon vaporization *Ifrid blows up and creates earthquake *Vaporizing Sofya city Explanations and References 'Cosmology:' Hide/Show Iruna: Iruna is the name of a continent as well as a realm/universe. It was created by the 12 gods with positive energy. Dark Continent: The dark continent used to be a part of the Iruna mainland, before Specia split it apart during the holy war. After the end of the war a magic barrier was casted around the Dark Continent to protect it untill the Explorer first traveled there. Hide/Show Iruna Dark Continent (1).png Iruna Dark Continent (2).png Iruna Dark Continent (3).png Iruna Dark Continent (4).png Iruna Dark Continent (5).png Iruna Dark Continent (6).png Noiverre: Noieverre is a place of high dimension in which high level spirits reside. Just being within it greatly increases ones power. It is connected to all other universes and only exists once. Beings that reside within Noieverre are usually not allowed to interact with the other worlds. Hide/Show Noiverre1.png Noieverre2.png Noieverre3.png Noieverre4.jpg Noieverre5 (2).jpg Noieverre2.jpg Noieverre2 (2).jpg Dark Domain: The Dark Domain or Dark Realm is the place where the souls of the deceased rest until they are reborn. It is ruled by the goddess of darness Dunkelis, who stabalizes the boundry between the Dark Domain and the human world. The Realm lies adjacent to the human world usually it can not be accessed by physical means. Physical bodies are seen as impure within the dark domain and are dissolved. Hide/Show Dark Domain (1).jpg Dark Domain (2).jpg Dark Domain (3).jpg Dark Domain (4).jpg Dark Domain (5).jpg Dark Domain (6).jpg Dark Domain (7).jpg Dark Domain (8).jpg Dark Domain (9).jpg Dark Domain (10).jpg DarkDomain2.jpg DarkRealmIruna (1).png DarkRealmIruna (2).png DarkRealmIruna (4).png DarkRealmIruna (5).png DarkRealmIruna (6).png DarkRealmIruna (7).png DarkRealmIruna (8).png DarkRealmIruna (9).png DarkRealmIruna (10).png Devine Tower: The Devine Tower or Shrine of the 12 gods is a secluded space in which the 12 gods reside. It includes all 12 thrones which stabilize the universe. It is unreachable by physical means. Hide/Show Devine tower.jpg DevineTower2 (2).jpg DevineTower2.jpg Realms and Parallel Universes: Within the universe of Iruna there are many different realms. Some created by gods, others by dragons. Some of them seem to have neither. There are even some realms that have a different flow of time. If one realm becomes instable and is destroyed, all other realms perish as well. The exact ammount of realms is unknown, but it has been stated many times to be quite high. Hide/Show Iruna realms and universes (1).png Iruna Dammerung (2).png Iruna Dammerung (3).png Iruna Dammerung (4).png Iruna Dammerung (5).png Iruna Dammerung (6).png Irunaconnected worlds (1).png Irunaconnected worlds (2).png Irunaconnected worlds (3).png IrunaDragonewt realm (1).png IrunaDragonewt realm (2).png IrunaDragonewt realm (3).png IrunaDragonewt realm (4).png IrunaDragonewt realm (5).png IrunaDragonewt realm (6).png second Iruna (1).png second Iruna (2).png second Iruna (3).png second Iruna (4).png second Iruna (5).png second Iruna (6).png RealmsUniversesIruna2 (1).jpg RealmsUniversesIruna2 (2).jpg RealmsUniversesIruna2 (3).jpg RealmsUniversesIruna2 (4).jpg RealmsUniversesIruna2 (5).jpg Note: The translation and even the lore itsself is fairly inconsistan when it comes to differentiating between universes, realms, dimensions, often just calling them worlds. 'Terms:' Goddess Beads: Goddess beads or also called cosmic seams, are a crystalized form of energy that hold the cosmos in place. They are remnants from when the gods created Iruna. Hide/Show Goddess Beads (1).png Goddess Beads (2).png Goddess Beads (3).png Goddess Beads (4).png Positive Energy: Positive energy is a type of energy that can be used to create on a cosmic scale. It was used by the gods to create Iruna, however, when the overused, negative energy comes into existance to balance it out. Hide/Show Positive energy Iruna (1).png Positive energy Iruna (2).png 'Gods' There are currently a total of 12 gods and 4 vice gods that created Iruna, however two of them left for another world. The god of light, Almas, was the first god, who created 11 more gods, as well as likely his vice gods, the goddes of the moon and the god of the sun. Other worlds might have other gods, which did not originate from Almas, like Kotoamatsu, the god of Ganaji. Across the multiverse there can also be multiple Almas'. List of Gods: Hide/Show 1. Specia, goddess of species. 2. Flammel, god of fire. 3. Vasseria, goddess of water. 4. Stormia, goddess of wind. 5. Eldas, god of earth. 5.1. Ideus, vice god to Eldas. 6. Obligaus, god of justice. Later Kunon. 7. Sofys, goddess of wisdom. Later Pino. 8. Veltria, goddess of mercy. 8.1. Pulis, vice goddess to Veltria. 9. Freedos, god of peace. 10. Oritius, god of war. 11. Dunkelis, goddess of darkness. 12. Almas, father of gods, god of light. 12.1. Cynthia, goddess of the moon and vice goddess to Almas. (Left Iruna and resides now in Dammerung) 12.2. Edmund, god of the sun and vice god to Almas. (Left Iruna and resides now in Dammerung) 13. Kotoamatsu (Not part of the Iruna Gods) Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *RatherClueless Opponents Neutral Characters Humans File: IrunaToramPlayers Render.png|'The Adventurer (Iruna)'|link=The Adventurer (Iruna) ToramAdventurer.png|'The Adventurer (Toram)'|link=The Adventurer (Toram) Category:Verses Category:Iruna/Toram Online Category:Games